machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Spartans
The Forgotten Spartans is a machinima series by Chris Thake about a team of three Spartan-II soldiers stranded on an unnamed Halo Installation during the events of Halo 3. Although not officially part of the Halo canon, it further expands the Halo storyline and even goes as far as to "reveal" the planet Master Chief drifts to during the end of Halo 3. Its main characters are Spartan Squad Omega, made up of Darknal, Cosmic, Conan, and for a brief period, Dolphinnie. Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Characters United Nations Space Command Brig. Gen. Darknal '''- A Brigadier General in the UNSC Marine Corps (which seems to contradict the fact that Spartans are part of the Navy) and head of the Spartan-II team Spartan Squad Omega. He is the chief protagonist of the series and is known for his optimistic, never-say-die attitude. '''Col. Conan - The "tough guy" in Spartan Squad Omega, he is notable for his deep voice, rough 'n' tough character, and his affinity for heavy weapons, particularily a Flamethrower and several Jiralhanae weapons. Cpt. Cosmic - The wise-cracking American of SSO, Cosmic can be considered more of a "ladies man" than a real soldier and complains the most often 'Stormray - '''An American Spartan-II and leader of the White Spartan resistance group. He, along with his whole army, have similarily been abandoned on the Halo ring and fend off the Covenant and try to find out what they are hiding beneath the ice of the ring's glacial region. He has a heroic personality and is willing to fight to the end. He also seems to have a relationship with Master Chief. '''Dolphinnie '- A female British Spartan who joins the squad as a sniper. She is a very skilled marksman, but she couldn't stop an Elite commander from sniping her, ending her brief time with SSO. 'The General '- The General is the commanding officer of the Spartans on the Halo ring. He sends Darknal out on his mission to take back Standoff, and eventually evacuates the ring once Valhalla is comprimised. Errors *Spartans are part of the Navy, and in The Forgotten Spartans, the ranks given to the Spartans are that of the Army or Marine Corps. *None of the Spartans have their Spartan tags revealed, and Spartans are almost always referred to with Spartan at the beginning and their tag last. *The Spartans act less like commandos and more like frontline soldiers. *Instead of there being 33 Spartan-IIs as mentioned in the Halo universe, there are thousands of Spartans on the one Halo ring alone. It is just about impossible for such a sheer number of Spartans to be trained, and there would be an extremely high failure rate. *Despite the General telling Darknal that the Elites on Earth have united with the Humans against the Covenant Loyalists, the Elites on the Halo ring still worship the Forerunners as gods, even though they are not part of the Covenant Empire anymore and are only fighting the Humans because the Halo ring is dangerously close to their home planet. It is possible that they still consider themselves part of the Covenant because they were not informed that the Covenant Civil War was taking place. *The Elites wield Human weapons in the beginning episodes, which is against canon as Elites would rather die than pick up a Human weapon. Although this is fixed, they still sometimes use Brute weapons, vehicles and spike grenades, which is similarily against their culture. *Although there are no Brutes on the ring, there are a large amount of Brute guns, grenades and vehicles. It is possible that the Spartans had exterminated the Brute prescense on the ring but they still left stockpiles of weapons, ammunition and vehicles behind. *In Episode 8, Master Chief tells Stormray that "It's been a long time", implying that Chief has had a history with Stormray. Unless Stormray is someone from Chief's past and "Stormray" is just a nickname, this is a canon confliction. However, The Forgotten Spartans has been stated to not be based on the Halo storyline. *Throughout the series, Elite armor color does not match their rank. *Of all seven Halos, only two have Earth-like climates (Installation 04 and Installation 05). This "eighth Halo" that the series takes on can not exist within Halo canon, but the series has stated that they are outside of the Halo storyline. This could be a replacement Installation 05, due to it being infected by the Flood and glassed by the Covenant fleet.